Solkar
Solkar was a male Vulcan who lived in the 21st, 22nd and 23rd centuries. He had a son named Skon. Solkar was the paternal grandfather of Sarek and the great-grandfather of Sybok and Spock. ( ) Solkar's father was an astrophysicist and biologist. Solkar himself earned admission to the Vulcan Science Academy, a family tradition. At 60 years old, Solkar was given command of the survey ship T'Plana-Hath. On April 5th, 2063, the T'Plana-Hath was passing through the Sol system when it discovered a human warp signature. Following procedure, Solkar had the T'Plana-Hath proceed to Earth to investigate the warp signature, and landed at the settlement in Montana from where the ''Phoenix'' was launched. Solkar was the first to exit the T'Plana-Hath, and met the creator of the warp ship, Zefram Cochrane. This marked the official first contact between humans and Vulcans and Solkar's first experience drinking bourbon. Due to his telepathic abilities, the handshake that Solkar had with Cochrane linked their minds. ( }}, Star Trek CCG, ) Later, Solkar became the first Ambassador of Vulcan to Earth. Solkar was featured in a downloadable crossword puzzle which an ensign on board ''Enterprise'' was filling out when forced with the rest of the crew to live in a nacelle catwalk for several days. Stumped, this ensign asked Captain Jonathan Archer, who was able to help her out. ( ) In 2155, Solkar informed Administrator T'Pau that he believed first contact with Earth was the greatest event to fall on Vulcan history since Surak's Great Awakening. This was a position that was shared by Ambassador Soval. ( ) In 2156, he briefly filled in for some of Soval's duties as Ambassador to Earth while Soval was on Vulcan to try and convince T'Pau to join the Earth-Romulan War. ( ) It was known that when it was first agreed amongst the neighbouring worlds to form a United Federation of Planets, the question came on which member world was to serve as the capital of this new organisation with Vulcan being a strong contender. However, Solkar, along with members of the Vulcan Council, did not desire this outcome as they felt such a position would threaten their culture and traditions; thus they informed ambassador Suvek to reject the proposal. Suvek later suggested an alternative, that the planet Earth be made the capital of the United Federation of Planets, which was ultimately agreed upon. ( ) On August 12th, 2161, Solkar, T'Pau, and Ambassador Soval represented Vulcan when they signed the Federation Charter which established the United Federation of Planets. ( ) On April 4th, 2250, T'Pau informed the family that Solkar had died, which left Sarek, Spock, and Sybok as the only members of his direct blood line. This death came one day before the 187th anniversary of Human-Vulcan first contact. ( }}) :Federation: The First 150 Years states that Solkar lived to at least 308 years old (the year 2311) where he attended a 150th anniversary of the Federation event in Montana. Appendices Connections External link Category:Vulcans Category:Ambassadors Category:Vulcan captains Category:2003 births Category:2249 deaths